


Glitter and Gold

by writteninweakness



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Relationship, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninweakness/pseuds/writteninweakness
Summary: Mine wants to add glitter to their celebration of Ikki's one year anniversary at Meido No Hitsuji. Specifically, that is, she wants to add glitter to Ikki.Needless to say, the party doesn't exactly go to plan.
Relationships: Heroine/Kent (Amnesia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Glitter and Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/gifts).

> I was having a rough time before I left for my weekend trip and super stressed, and so I repeated my request for a distraction to help with my anxiety, and I was given this suggestion:
> 
> "What about Kent and/or Ikki having to deal with glitter in some respect? Maybe getting glitter bombed or something like that?"
> 
> This is what came to me. I was going to try and keep it platonic and combine it with the prompt "party" to put it in the Math Dorks series that I still need to finish. Only... I couldn't resist a bit of Kent/Heroine with her helping him some at the end.
> 
> And then I went to name this and couldn't help thinking of Little Daylight's "Glitter and Gold" song which got stuck in my head, so it had to be that.

* * *

Like most things that went wrong in his life, this had to do with Ikkyu.

* * *

“It has to be glitter. We need a lot of glitter. Like a glitter bomb, maybe.”

“Glitter?” Sawa frowned. “I thought we had enough decorations for the party already, but you want to add glitter, too? Why a glitter bomb?”

“Because Ikki would look sexy in glitter, so we have to make sure we get him covered in it,” Mine explained with a grin. Sawa swore she had stars in her eyes she was so excited. “I’ll go get them. You wait here.”

“Mine, please, that’s not necessary. We have plenty of—And she’s gone.”

Sawa sighed, looking over at her other friend, who just shrugged helplessly. Her hands were full of streamers, and she was a mess of tinsel already. The party would start soon, and they really could use Mine’s help to finish this.

They did not need glitter.

“We’ll get it done. I’m sure we can—Oh, Kent. Would you help me with these streamers? You’re nice and tall, so… Please?”

“I fail to see the point of this party.”

Sawa frowned. “This _is _for Ikki. He’s your best friend, and it’s his anniversary. He’s been working here for a year now, so we’re celebrating that.”

“It seems pointless. This is not a job he intends to keep for much longer. As soon as he graduates, he will leave.”

Sawa grimaced. Did Kent have to remind them of that? They were going to have a hard time when Ikki went to work as an accountant. And if Mine was here, she’d cry about it. “It’s still an important anniversary.”

“When he does go, we will miss him because he’s our friend, but while he’s here, we’d like to enjoy his company. Don’t you?” Kokoa gave Kent a big smile. “Parties can be very fun. I think you’ll have a good time. At least… if we get the decorations up in time. So… will you help?”

“Very well.”

* * *

“I got them!” Mine squealed with delight, holding up her treasures and passing one to each of them. “So when Ikki comes in, just point them at him and boom! Sexy Ikki in glitter.”

“I’m not so sure about this,” Sawa said, eying her own tube with a frown. She wasn’t saying Mine was wrong. Ikki _was _attractive, and putting him in glitter would only increase that, but this seemed like a lot of glitter for one person, and there was something to the idea of too much.

“I’m not going to,” Kokoa said, putting hers aside. “I think we have enough decorations, and one of us covering Ikki in glitter is enough. Really.”

“Agreed,” Sawa said, placing hers to the side as well. “We’re almost ready, and Ikki should be coming in soon. One is plenty. And if it’s not, Ikki will probably want to do it himself.”

Kokoa giggled. “I bet he would.”

Mine started to pout, but then they heard voices, and one of them was definitely Ikki’s. The other sounded like Kent, who hadn’t exactly agreed to delay Ikki for the surprise but sort of had all the same. It was time.

Sawa crouched down next to Kokoa, waiting for the door to open. When it did, they rose and called out, “Happy anniversary!”

The loud bang of the bomb when it popped open drowned them out as it showered glittery confetti all over Kent. Next to him, Ikki burst out laughing.

“Wow, Ken, that is quite the pink.”

Kent took of his glasses, shaking them off. “I know there was no glitter here before. What the hell is this?”

“That was for Ikki,” Mine pouted. “It’s his party.”

“I am well aware of that. Yet I am the one covered in glitter.” Kent did not sound pleased, but Ikki was loving it, laughing so hard he was about to cry. “Ikkyu—”

“It’s a good look for you, Ken. Come on, ladies, you agree, don’t you? The way it caught in his hair and clings to his angry red face, off-setting his cold jade eyes. Somehow even the least festive person in the world seems festive. I love it.” Ikki grinned, and Sawa saw Kokoa grab the other glitter bombs, hiding them behind her back. “Oh, I saw that. There’s more, isn’t there? Let me get him again. After all, this is a party.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Glitter fight!” Mine cried, trying to get hold of one of the tubes. Kokoa yelped and dodged to the side, circling around the other side of Kent. “Come back here! I paid for those, and I still want to see Ikki covered in glitter.”

“Oh?” Ikki stopped, looking back at her. She stared at him, reddening with embarrassment.

“This… is… disgusting,” Kent said, dusting some of the glitter off his uniform and onto everything around him, including Ikki, who frowned as it hit him. “It does not seem to go away when brushed off. Why is it clinging to me? I don’t… I am starting to fear I will not be able to get clean again.”

“I imagine you’ll be finding glitter for a while.”

“Yes, and you are laughing now, but tell me… will you laugh when—”

“I look forward to the challenge of your next math puzzle.”

Kent’s smile did not look like at all nice. “There is that, but I think you ought to be concerned more with how Waka will react to the glitter all over his restaurant.”

Mine let out a shriek of fear and ran. Sawa sighed. That was so true, and she felt sick now for not thinking of it sooner to dissuade Mine. Waka was going to be very, very angry when he saw this. Angrier than Kent, and Kent was the one covered in glitter.

“For the record, I knew of no plans for glitter, though I did hang the streamers at Kokoa’s direction. And I made the cake,” Kent said, wiping his glasses off on his apron before looking over at Waka. “Had I known, I would have refused to be a part of this. I regret that I did not.”

“Yes, I am certain you do,” Waka said. “You should change clothes. And burn that uniform.”

Kent sighed, shaking his head and sending glitter around again, but he didn’t argue, just left the room. Sawa felt a bit bad for him. And now it looked like they wouldn’t have a party at all.

“Ikki.”

He jumped, turning to face Waka. “Yes?”

“My floor will be spotless after your party is over, is that understood?”

“Yes,” Ikki said, nodding in agreement. “Absolutely. It will be glitter-free. I promise. Mine and I will see to that.”

“Good.” Waka smiled. “Now I believe Kent made a cake and Shin was going to provide music.”

* * *

“It has been a week, and I am still covered in glitter.”

Ikkyu laughed, and Kent threw a towel at him. This was not funny, not the least bit amusing. What little glitter had gotten on Ikkyu he’d shed easily and had no lingering issues with, but Kent was still finding it in his hair and on his clothes despite the fact that he’d changed and showered repeatedly since the incident with the glitter.

“Nice.”

“I am not inclined to be nice. Glitter intended for you is still clinging to my person and making me a constant source of amusement. I am very irritated.”

“I know, but I didn’t actually hit you with that thing, and I had to clean up Waka’s wood floor until it was spotless. Believe me, he could see every bit of glitter. And he made us clean it. Mine has atoned for her enthusiasm, and I was punished as well—and I’m innocent, I may remind you—so you don’t have to pout like you’re the only one who suffered.”

“You are not wearing pink glitter.”

“I was.”

“For a few hours. This is a week. It is ridiculous. I almost think someone is reapplying it when I turn my back, though I can sense nothing and if it were true, that person would truly know the meaning of suffering.”

Ikki shuddered. “Ooh, scary. Well, it’s not me. I bet you just need someone else to help you clean off the bits you can’t see. Most of them are probably up here in your hair and—”

“Don’t touch me. Even if I need another person to help rid me of this stuff, I would not ask you.”

Ikkyu shrugged. “Very well, though I doubt you’ll ask your parents. No, that’s a bit humiliating, too, isn’t it? Hmm. Who could you ask…? I am your only friend, so… I don’t know.”

“I still do not need your help.”

* * *

Kent tensed as he felt someone’s hand on his head. He was on his break, and he’d gone away from the others to be alone since Ikkyu was still being impossible about the glitter, each new suggestion about who might help Kent get rid of it more ridiculous than the last.

He caught the hand as it moved again, and she gave a gasp of surprise.

“Kokoa?”

“Um… sorry. I just… saw some glitter in your hair and thought I could get it out without bothering you. I… I know I shouldn’t have touched you, but… I wanted to help, so… I’m sorry.”

He let go of her wrist, feeling foolish. “No. I… I thought you were someone else, and I didn’t want Ikkyu touching me. I’m still quite annoyed by all of this, and it’s not like I’ve forgotten that he was the reason for all of this.”

She sighed. “I didn’t think about anyone else getting hit with the glitter when Mine suggested it. We should have stopped her, but we didn’t. I suppose I even thought it would be funny. Ikki might have laughed. Only you got it instead, and I feel bad about that.”

“It was not your doing.”

“No, but that doesn’t mean I can’t feel bad about it. You’re miserable, and I wish I could make it better.”

He looked down at his hands. “I have been unable to get all of the glitter out of my hair despite washing it more than once. Perhaps you could continue what you were doing and find the rest of it for me. That might stop it from appearing elsewhere.”

“Oh. Yes. I can do that. Um… maybe at my apartment after work? That might be less awkward than trying it here.”

“Agreed.”

She smiled and touched his hair again, ruffling it. “Oh. Missed it. I’ll have to try again later.”

He sat and watched her leave, thinking he would not mind if she did and perhaps there was an unexpected benefit to this glitter after all.


End file.
